Mission Impossible
by SamanthaYagasaki
Summary: This takes place after RE4, but before RE5. Wesker is after another sample. What happens when the only one that knows where it is, is just a woman? He can't kill her or else he loses the sample. Will Wesker fail? No, failure is not an option.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a fanfic I did when I was bored. This takes place before he goes to Africa, before RE5, but after RE4. Hope you like it ^^. *sorry for errors, tried to edit it*

Do not own Resident evil or characters.  
Character POV will change

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wesker pushed a few buttons on the chair he is sitting in to activate the large screen. Turning it on to a large map of the world. He pushed a couple more buttons and scrolled forward on a mouse, that is implanted into the chair, to have the satellite zoom in to a continent, known as Australia. He pushed a button to zoom in closer to have a better look of what is happening within the continent.

With the satellite he could see what seems to be an empty abandoned city, but he knew otherwise. He moved the satellite to view more of the city examining the wreckage of a few ruined buildings and half destroyed cars. He stopped moving the satellite when he came in view of several men running half dragging their bodies around holding some sort of weapon in hand, but who was that they were chasing? What clearly looked like a woman is running from the men holding a suitcase in her hand. He pushed a button to zoom in on the suitcase and had the satellite follow. Wesker's lips curled to one side upward in a smirk, "There you are..." He said towards the screen.

His phone rang eruptively in his pocket. He half ignored it as he waited to see where the woman would go, but seeing the woman continued to run after around ten seconds he stopped his progress and pulled out his phone to answer it immediately answering, "Your twelve minutes late. I hope you have a good explanation because we do not have time to waste." The voice on the other end spoke in a feminine voice saying, "Sorry, we had some...trouble." Ada said while looking back at the helicopter that laid on the branches of a few trees. The propellers slowly spun to a stop. Wesker responds impatiently not in the mood for talking, "Never mind that, the city near you is where the sample is located." Ada looked out to where the city is and responds, "I'm guessing the locals will give me a big welcome." Wesker responds with a slight grin on his face, "You know it...locate the sample and retrieve it unharmed." Ada smiled confidently, "Don't I always." She said in a statement and hung up.

---------

The woman in the white cloak continued to run from what people called 'zombies'. She turned her head with bright blue eyes to see one of the zombies throw a broken piece of board at her aimlessly. The board just nicked the back of her right heel. She saw a building with a large window next to the door. She knew she had no time to see if the door is unlocked or not. She jumped up into the air going through the window shattering the glass into large and small piece shards. She rolled on her side a few times and quickly stood up to her feet running out of what seemed to be an abandoned office. The zombies went to the window sill and clumsily went through ignoring the shards of glass cutting at their flesh. The woman ran into a storage closet shutting the door behind her. She turned around quickly to stare at the shut door taking small steps backwards. She turned back around and gasped when she saw a half eaten human remains lying in the middle of the storage room being devoured by the flies and maggots. She let out a sigh feeling that she lost the zombies. She wandered around the storage room, walking around the body, examining the large boxes lying in the shelves. She heard a loud noise come from t he outside of the door startling her. She slid out a large box gently and dumped out all the papers and folders onto the floor. She figured if she is going to have a chance she is going to have to travel lighter till she could come back to retrieve it. She put the suit case inside the box and put most of the papers back inside the box that could fit and put the rest into another box. She returned the box back into it's place and listened for another noise outside the door. She could hear faint groans and inhuman noises, but nothing that made it seem they knew where she is.

After an hour of waiting for the sounds to go away, she cracked open the door to look out. She let out heavy nervous breaths as she did so. She looked around finding no signs of the zombies. She pushed the door open and walked out cautiously shutting the door behind her. She suddenly could hear a gunshot or two being fired. She grew curious and went to see who it is shooting and what were they doing here.

-----

Ada finished several zombies, shooting the last in the head with a silent pistol. She reloaded her gun just in case more came out of a building or ally way. She scanned the area looking for any movement. She saw a slight movement behind a broken window. A woman? She did not look like she could be one of the undead, but of course not all undead looked dead if fairly new. Ada held her gun up pointing up at the sky examining this woman. The woman wore a white cloak and a black scarf or cloth wrapped around half of her face from nose to the base of her neck. Ada slowly started to walk towards her shouting, "Who are you? Are you one of them?" She asked the woman. The woman's eyes went wide and she quickly turned to run away. Ada started to chase the woman. Ada started to think that this woman may be able to help her locate the sample. She had no other leads besides it being in this city somewhere.

She grabbed her grappling gun and fired it through the broken window. The hook attached itself to the ceiling of the room and she pulled herself into the building. She released the hook back into the gun and continued chase to the woman. She is surprised of the woman's speed. She ran through the office opening up the door to continue her search. She held a gun to her side just in case the woman is hostile. She knew her to be not one of the infected, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try to kill her. Ada ran in the hallway looking around for the woman, but could not find a trace of her. Ada opened up the doors in the hall, but gave a quick glance inside and continued on looking. When she got to the last door she is sure that the woman is in here. She walked into a small office seeing a window open. She rushed over to the window and looked outside seeing a silhouette running down the street away from the building. Ada let out a sigh and heard her phone going off. She reached into her pouch and answered her phone. Wesker spoke first, "Have you found anything?" Ada looked out to see the woman is gone from her sight. She responds, "I have found a woman in a white cloak. She seems to be alive enough." Wesker tabbed the end of his chair with his right index finger, "Ah...Did you catch her?" Ada thought for a moment of what to say. She responds, "She is fast, but I assure you that she will be caught." Wesker gripped the arm of the chair tightly, "Find her, she has the sample. You do not have much time. I will not tolerate any delays." He hung up.

------------------

Wesker pushed a button on his chair and the large screen shut off filling the room with darkness. He stood up from the chair and walked out of the room. The chair automatically folded itself and went down through the floor. Wesker trusted Ada enough to finish the mission, but figured one day she will betray him judging by Leon Scott Kennedy is still alive and succeeded in his mission on saving the president's daughter. He will kill her as soon as he is finished with her. He smirked at the thought of what he could do. He took his phone and made a phone call. When the person answered he answers, "Get ready for departure." He closed his cell phone. He had one more sample to gain and he wasn't going to let this one slip away.

The woman continued to run on the street littered with broken down cars and papers. She off and on turned her head over her shoulder to see if the woman is following her. She could not see her nor could she hear a single noise. It is too silent in this part of the city. She stopped gasping at the air trying to catch her breath. She looking around the air not wanting to put her guard down as the zombies and that woman could come out of no where. After ten minutes of recovering from the long run she straightened her stance and looked around her surroundings. She will have to wait a bit longer to get the suitcase. She did not want to be killed by that woman.

The one that gave her the suitcase told her to keep it safe at all costs and there would be people coming to try to take it and most likely will kill her. She believed this woman is one of those 'people' the person spoke about. She stared at the ground noticing it is starting to get dark. She looked up at the sky debating that there is only an hour or two of sunlight left. She started to walk down the road for a bit till she saw an ally way blocked off by a brick wall. She figured she should hide and rest here for a bit till she felt it is safe to go back. She examined the ally way as she entered finding two windows that she could look into. She looked through both windows showed apartment rooms. She turned around and rested her back against the window and slid down to the ground. She used the large trash bin to hide her. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Without warning she found herself drifting to sleep.

-------

After a few hours has past, it was well past night fall. Ada stopped her search and looked around the city from on top of a building. She wondered if any zombies got to her. She has killed at least ten in the past hour, but she would of found her body by now if she is dead. Her phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pouch and answered it knowing she will regret it. She has had difficult missions, but never to chase down a woman in a large city like this alone. Wesker sounded very frustrated, "Your time is up Ada." He desperately needed that sample to complete his plan. Ada responds calmly, "The woman doesn't seem to want to be caught." Wesker responds to this more calm, "I will not fail this mission. I will come and find her myself if I have to. Find her and find her NOW!" He hung up. Ada hung up her phone and put it away, "Oh Wesker...not everyone is 'godlike' like you are." She jumped off the building and landed on another to continued her search.

---------

After a few more hours the woman cracked open her eyes after hearing a loud thud. The woman stood up quickly looking around for the source of the noise. She didn't see anything moving. She wondered if she imagined it. She stared at the window in front of her seeing her reflection. She noticed in the reflection something moved behind her from behind the window behind her.

She turned around to look through the window just in time to see a zombie wearing a black bloodied shredded tux jump through the window diving down on her. She fell to the ground letting out a loud groan feeling the weight of the zombie on her. She grabbed a hold of the zombie's shoulders pushing it up trying to avoid getting bit. She knew well enough what would happen to her if she is bit. The zombie let out inhuman roars as it tried to bit at any part of her flesh. The woman closed her eyes tightly losing strength quickly. She kicked the zombie off of her when she managed to get her foot under the zombie's stomach. The zombie fell down next to her, but didn't leave her a whole lot of time to get up. She rolled away and stood up running to the brick wall. She cursed at herself for trapping herself.

She turned to look at the zombie trying to stand up. She noticed the zombie's left leg is broken. The zombie stood up and started to walk towards her on it's broken leg. She looked around for a weapon, but only found a trash can and some cans lying on the ground. She reached over to grab the trash can, but stopped when she saw two more zombies come around the corner walking slowly into the ally way. She backed up to the brick wall finding it not possible to pass these zombies in this small ally way. Her body started to shake out of fright. She didn't want to die this way. She closed her eyes not wanting to see the creatures walk towards her. She heard a loud crunch followed by a splatter of liquid in front of her. She opened her eyes to see a zombie fall in front of her with a huge gaping hole in the back of the zombies head. She looked up to see a man wearing black standing there lowering his arm to his side as blood dripped from his gloves. Her eyes traveled to the man's sunglasses, which had a couple drops of blood staining the lens. The man looked at her ignoring the zombies that were limping towards him. The man spoke to her saying, "I believe you have what is mine."


	2. Chapter 2

The woman stared at the man speechless. She had no idea what he is talking about until the suitcase came to mind. The man pulled out a handgun making the woman flinch thinking it is to threat her. When one of the zombies lunged forward letting out a loud screech. The man turned swinging his gun around shoving the very end of it down it's throat and fired blowing the back of the zombie's head out. The woman's eyes widen at the man's speed. He could not be human she told herself. The man grabbed the wrist of the fallen zombie and swirled around once then threw it to the ground. The man finished the zombie by suddenly appearing next to the zombie and stomped it's head in with his foot.

This terrified her even more then the zombies did. The man must be part of that organization that the one who gave her the suitcase spoke of. Before she could even blink, the man stood in front of her saying, "The sample...where is it?" The woman responds changing the subject, "I suppose I should thank you for saving me?" The man arched an eyebrow just over the lens of his sunglasses, "I do not care about you. I care for the sample." The woman looked back at the brick wall when she felt her back touch it. She wondered if she should be grateful or be terrified of this man. The woman looked at the man and responds, "Why do you need the sample anyway? What good is it to you?" She asked him curiously. She had no idea of what it could really do. The people that gave it to her to protect never told her anything nor that they would. She examined the man's expression after she asked. So serious. The man responds, "It is none of your concern."

She noticed he started to sound a bit irritated by her avoiding to tell him. She opened her mouth to speak "I'm no--" She stop in mid sentence when the man grabbed her face with his hand with one swift movement. The man leaned over her holding her with his hand. She found his grip firm, but not tight enough to hurt her. She tried to not show her fear of him by standing there silently looking into the man's sunglasses. She could see his eyes through the sunglasses vaguely. The man spoke to her calmly, "You are only wasting my time. Tell me where it is and I'll let you live." The woman had a feeling that he was lying to her. She had no meaning to him alive so why would he keep her alive? Only way she sees it is the to stay alive is to postpone the answer till she can escape. The man used his hand to pull the cloth down over her chin. He moved her head to the right then to the left searching for something.

He saw a small symbol, a red dot with two black lines going through it, below her left ear. The woman opened up her mouth and turned her head to tempt to bite his gloved hand. He let her face go and pulled away before she could put her teeth in his hand, "Feisty one you are." He said in amusement.

The woman glared at him with her blue eyes. Who does he think he is?? She thought to herself. The man continued to speak, "You work for the Revelations Organization, isn't that right?" The woman's eyes eased a bit and looked away to avoid his gaze. She could sense the man growing impatient when he pulled out his gun to point it at her, "You are wasting my time...now, be a good girl and tell me where the sample is." The woman's eyes gazed at the gun with fear in her eyes. She didn't want to die nor did she want to tell this man where the sample is, but...if she dies who would tell the man where the sample is? Would he be dumb enough to kill her? She doubted this man would have the patiences to search through the whole city to find the sample. She smiled confident that the man wouldn't kill her.

Wesker wasn't happy that the woman is smart enough to figure his bluff. He could not kill this woman....yet anyway. How could I make this obstinate woman talk? He asked himself. He heard a familiar woman speak to him from behind, "I see you have found her Wesker." Wesker lowered his gun to turn to look at her responding, "Ah, there you are Ada." Ada looked at the woman in front of Wesker and examined her to see if she is any threat. The woman examined the one called Ada. She felt a bit jealous about her looks, but her clothes were a bit slutty for her taste.(ha)

The building across from the ally a man watched them through a sniper scope. The man smirked and spoke in a whisper, "They were right, they would come." He took aim at Wesker's head. The man took off the safety and readied to fire.

Ada spoke to Wesker, "Has she told you where the sample is?" Wesker spoke with irritation in his tone, "No, but I k--" He was eruptively interrupted when the sniper went off and a bullet shot the side of his face knocking his sunglasses up into the air. The sunglasses hit the ground near the woman. She blinked and bent down to pick up the sunglasses. She stared at them for a moment then stood up to look at Wesker. Wesker let out a painful groan and put a hand over his face. Why isn't he dead? She could of swore she saw the bullet hit him. Wesker lowered his hand slowly glaring at the direction the bullet came from.

The man reloaded his gun and looked through noticing Wesker is still standing, "Thats impossible." He spoke out loud in surprise. He aimed again, "Live through this." He fired, but this time Wesker saw the bullet and easily leaned his whole body to the right dodging the bullet. The woman let out a short loud yell when she felt the bullet graze her right shoulder. Wesker and Ada looked over at her to see what she was yelling about. The man cursed to himself and reloaded his gun once more. He took aim at Ada this time, "Let's see if you could survive this." He put his finger on the trigger, but stopped when he heard a loud noise. He sat up and quickly turned his head to see what made the noise.

Wesker looked away from the woman seeing her as fine for now. The man suddenly is thrown out of the building through the window. The man screamed to his death crashing to the ground. Ada pulled out her grappling gun and looked around on the street, "We got company." She said to Wesker. Moaning and groaning could be heard from every direction. The infected were emerging out of buildings and dark areas coming towards them. A few of them found the dead body of the man and started to feast upon it. Wesker spoke to Ada, "Go to the extraction point. We will come back for the sample when the sun rises." Ada nodded and lifted up her gun firing a hook up to the roof pulling her up. Wesker walked over to the woman and quickly picked her up in a bridal position. The woman shouted, "Hey! Put me down!" Wesker didn't answer her and swiftly jumped up into the air landing on the roof. The woman let out a gasp in surprise. She wasn't expecting the jump to be so high. As soon as Wesker landed on the roof, he took off in his inhuman speed jumping roof top to roof top. The woman out of fright gripped Wesker's coat tightly. She started to feel slightly sick as she watched everything fly by them. She closed her eyes to try to relax her stomach. Before she knew it, they stopped on a dirt trail. She could hear the sound of a helicopter near by. She reopened her eyes and looked around to identify where they were. Wesker carried her over to the helicopter and put her down inside. She quickly got up and sat down on a seat not sure what to do. She couldn't just escape now. A couple men in black uniform stared at her like she was some kind of infected person. She looked at her shoulder noticing the blood is starting to leak through. She placed her hand on her shoulder and winced. One of the men pulled out a box from under the seat and opened it. He spoke to her in a commanding voice, "Let me fix your wound." The man stood up and walked over to her. The woman stared at the man dumb founded for a moment, but never the less leaned forward to let him fix her wound. The man cleaned the wound then dressed it with ease. He must have been the medic. She thought to herself. After moments passed, Wesker jumped into the helicopter and sat down in the seat across from her. Ada jumped in after him to sit down next to her. She could see and feel the helicopter ascend up into the air. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew she wasn't going to like it.


End file.
